Desserts
by Nasrofootball
Summary: Lionel Messi ne pensait pas que manger un simple brownie pouvait conduire a un tel degré de plaisir.


Je mis de la chantilly de chocolat sur mon brownie avant de le manger. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un gémissement tellement c'était bon. Je passai la langue sur mes lèvres léchant le chocolat qui s'y était installé. Je remarquai à ce moment là que j'étais observé. Je levai les yeux et tombaient sur les deux hommes de ma vie. Ils étaient assis sur le salon alors que j'étais de l'autre coté du comptoir du bar. Ils me regardaient le souffle court et les yeux remplis de désir. Je souris m'y attendant. Ils étaient toujours dans cet état quoi que je fasse. Le pire était que la plus part du temps je ne les provoque même pas. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais d'un air joueur donc j'en profitais. Sans les quitter des yeux je mis du chocolat sur mon doigt avant de le mettre entre mes lèvres entrouverte. Je pouvais voir leurs érections d'ici quand je poussais un soupir de plaisir. J'enroulai ma langue sensuellement autour du doigt le léchant dans toute sa longueur. Je vis Neymar s'enfoncer dans le canapé gémissant frustré. Cristiano passa la langue sur ses lèvres avant de se saisir du visage de Neymar et de le tourner vers lui. Leurs manettes glissèrent de leurs mains et s'écrasèrent par terre avec un bruit sourd. Il plaqua violement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Neymar passa une main derrière sa nuque et le tira vers lui, l'allongeant presque sur lui. Je souriais satisfait. Je finis mon brownie et me lavai les mains. Je passais les mains dans mes cheveux encore mouillé a cause de la douche que je venais de prendre. Quand je me retournai, je me percutai contre un mur. Non un torse dure comme du béton mais doux. Je relevai la tête tombant sur un Ronaldo qui me regardait un sourire sur les lèvres et un sourcil levé.

-Vous avez finis de jouer ? Fis-je innocemment

-Non, fit-il se penchant vers mon visage. On a besoin de notre dessert préféré.

-Du brownie ? Demandai-je jouant celui qui ne comprenait pas

-Un certain argentin, d'une petite taille et de gros yeux noirs chocolat

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun son ne put sortir me retrouvant avec ses lèvres me couvrant la bouche. Il enfonça sa langue dans ma bouche et poussa un gémissement.

-Tu es sucré, soupira t-il contre mes lèvres

Il me lécha les lèvres avant de me dévorer de nouveau la bouche. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et rapprochai nos deux corps. Il me soutient en passant ses bras autour de ma taille me collant violemment contre lui.

-Ou est Neymar ?réussis-je a demander entre chaque baiser

-On va le rejoindre, souffla t-il en me soulevant du sol

J'enroulais mes jambes autour de son corps musclé et le laissait me guider dans notre chambre qui se trouvait en haut. Pendant tout le trajet, nos lèvres ne se quittèrent pas. Une main sous moi et l'autre ouvrit la porte. J'étais dos à la porte donc je ne pouvais pas voir ce qu'il y avait derrière moi. Cris ferma la porte avec un pied et me déposa par terre mais pas sans m'arracher un baiser. Avec de nouveau les pieds au sol, j'en profitai pour me retourner. J'écarquillai les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Les draps du lit avaient été remplacés par des draps blancs comme la neige. Il y avait des gâteaux au chocolat, à la vanille, a la fraise et j'en passais, ils étaient posés partout dans la chambre. Toutes ses sucreries emplissaient la chambre d'une douce odeur sucree et…appétissante. Neymar était là sur le lit seulement en boxer. Il regardait dans notre direction, les yeux noirs de désir et un sourire sur les lèvres. J'entendis un petit bruit sourd derrière moi et me retournai. Cris avait aussi enlevé son t-shirt et m'observé me dévorant aussi du regard. Il passa une main autour de ma taille et me plaqua contre son corps de dieu grec. Il caressa mon nez avec le sien et posa l'autre main contre ma nuque. Juste quelques millimètres séparé nos deux lèvres. Il allait réduire cette distance quand on entendit un grognement.

-C'est mon tour maintenant, fit la voix de Neymar

Cris leva les yeux au dessus de ma tête et sourit. Alors qu'il me relâchait une autre main le remplaça. On me retourna de façon à ce que je sois de nouveau contre un torse…celui de Neymar. Il posa une main contre ma joue et passa son pouce sur ma lèvre inferieure. Il remplaça son doigt contre sa langue chaude et humide. J'écartais les lèvres l'invitant à rentrer. Il ne se fit pas prier et dévora ma bouche. Je me collais contre lui, cherchant plus de contact. Je sentis le corps de Cris se plaquer contre mon dos et ses lèvres commencèrent à embrasser mon cou. Mes doigts étaient enfoncés dans les cheveux de Neymar tirant légèrement dessus comme je savais qu'il aimait. Une langue me lécha l'épaule avant de monter lentement sur mon cou jusqu'à le lobe de mon oreille. Cris mordilla cet endroit m'arrachant un gémissement. Je pouvais sentir la bosse qui se formait dans son pantalon, contre mon dos. Mon corps était en feu piégé entre leurs deux corps aussi brulant que le mien. Neymar détacha ses lèvres des miennes et s'attaqua à l'autre partie de mon cou. Je repris ma respiration me rendant même pas compte que je manquais d'air. Comme s'ils s'étaient donné le mot, ils me mordirent en même temps me faisant hurler de douleur mais aussi de plaisir. Je bougeais inconsciemment mes hanches contre ceux de Neymar lui arrachant également un gémissement. Je sentis Cris appuyait son bas corps contre mon dos, nous rapprochant encore plus.

- Enlèves lui son t-shirt, murmura Neymar à Cris

La seconde d'après, je me retrouvais aussi torse nu. Je pensais qu'on allait reprendre là ou on s'était arrêté mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je me retrouvais à l' ecart alors qu'eux s'étaient jeté sur les lèvres l'un de l'autre. L'odeur forte de sucre attira mon attention et je détournai les yeux de ce spectacle de plus érotique. J'attaquai le gâteau au chocolat ne prenant même pas la peine d'aller chercher une fourchette. C'était tellement bon. Je ne sais pas combien de temps se sont écoulés avant que je ne réalise que les deux hommes étaient sur le lit. Assis en face l'un de l'autre, ils continuaient à se dévorer la bouche. Je sentis mon pénis faire un bon dans mon pantalon et ma bouche se remplit de salive. J'avalais une bouchée d'un morceau de gâteau au chocolat avant de me lécher les lèvres. Ils s'arrêtèrent reportant leur attention sur moi. On sourit dans un accord commun. Neymar s'assit sur le bord du lit me regardant d'un air suggestif. Je me levai me rapprochant d'eux. Je m'arrêtai devant ses jambes et entreprit d'enlever mon jean. Je sortis mes jambes du vêtement avant de les placer de chaque coté de Neymar. Je pris son visage en coupe l'embrassant en pleine bouche. Il me colla contre lui, les bras serrés autour de ma taille. Je me rendis compte qu'il avait le gout de fraise et gémit appréciant. Je préférais le chocolat mais j'étais ouvert à tout ce qui était sucré. Il devait avoir mangé un morceau pendant que j'étais occupé à dévorer des gâteaux de mon coté. Je bougeai mes hanches contre les siens, créant une friction incroyable entre nos deux corps. Je rejetais la tête en arrière appréciant la sensation qui m'envahissait. J'entendis un _pschitt _avant de sentir un truc froid contre mon cou. Une langue chaude se mit à lécher l'endroit froid. Je réalisais plus tard que c'était de la crème chantilly. Neymar se laissa tomber en arrière contre le lit m'entrainant avec lui. Tout en continuant à laisser sa langue explorer l'intérieure de ma bouche, je bougeais de nouveau mes hanches contre lui. Je maintien un rythme lent et sensuel jusqu'à que j'en ai marre et voulu accélérer le mouvement. Mais des mains fortes se saisirent de mes hanches m'en empêchant. Je poussais un grognement. Je me retrouvais rejeter sur le coté par Cris qui me regardait l'air de dire _ne soit pas si impatient_. Il monta au dessus de moi et plaqua le bas de son corps contre moi. Je levai la tête pour rapprocher mes lèvres de siennes mais il éloigna sa tête toujours aussi souriant. Il attrapa mes poignet a l'intérieure d'une seule de siennes et les plaqua au dessus de ma tête. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, je sentis une fine corde s'enrouler autour de mes poignets, les liant ensemble.

-Neymar, grognais-je

Cris déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres et s'éloigna encore avant que je ne pus l'approfondir. Tout à coup je ne vis plus rien. Un bandeau venait d'être posé sur mes yeux. Je bougeais pour essayer de me débattre mais face a la force combinée de deux hommes, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je me retrouvais les poignets ligotés contre la tête du lit et les yeux bandés.

-Vous êtes chiants, me plaignis-je. Détachez-moi !

-Non, répondis Cris. C'est à ton tour maintenant

-Mon tour, pour quoi ?

-De te sentir brûler de l'intérieure

-Je ne vous provoque jamais, c'est vous qui voyez du sexe partout

-Chut…fit-il contre mon oreille

Il souffla dessus et un frisson me parcourut. Il laissa ses lèvres chaude se crée un chemin du creux de mon oreille jusqu'à mon torse. Il embrassa l'endroit entre mes pectoraux et descendit plus bas s'arrêtant au niveau de mon nombril. Il lécha le contour du trou avant d'enfoncer sa langue a l'intérieure. J'arquai mon dos contre la tête du lit. Une autre paire de lèvres trouva place contre mon sein droit. Il le lécha avant de le prendre entre ses dents. Ma tête se cogna contre le bord et un long gémissement quitta mes lèvres.

-Oh mon dieu ! M'exclamai-je


End file.
